This Can't be Good
by pheonixXxwolf
Summary: 5 super smash brother characters get sucked into our world...at the house of one specific FanFiction Authoress... chaos will for sure induce later on though! R&R! no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**A lot of people write stories where THEY get sucked into the GAME(Including me, I've written one like that)…but I haven't seen a lot where the characters come to our world…I personally think this is because people think it would be more exciting if they're in the adventures, but I'm writing this to prove them wrong!**

**Also, this is a collaboration between me and my friend, her pen name on FanFiction is StarryDreams13**

**This chapter was written by me and the next will be by her**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Super Smash bro's or anything related to it and also the whole Nintendo line of systems**

**Chapter 1: This can't be good…**

I sat at my computer playing games online, and sipping a coke, suddenly I heard a rustle on my left, I looked over; nothing was there but the Smash Brothers game me and my friend had just been playing

It had the stats of the last game we had played, and in big, bold letters at the top it said 'Young Link!' telling who the winner was

_oh how I love winning… _I smiled amusingly, my friend, Sabrina, (who plays as Kirby, or Kirbo, in her case) had come in second, next was Roy, then Marth (the computers)

I went back to playing games and took another drink of my coke before I heard another rustle, this one louder

I looked back, still nothing

But then my eye caught something, it was my gamecube…flashing a bright blue?

I stared for a minute, and when I was about to yell to my brother that something was wrong…it stopped…but something else, which left me speechless, happened

A big, swirling vortex had appeared where my gamecube once was…then there was a flash and I saw silhouettes of 5 people

I stared in wonder as the smoke cleared, the features of the five people became clear now, they were, young Link, Kirby, Marth, Roy, and Peach

My jaw dropped when I saw them _this is unbelievable! How in the world did they get here? _

They all looked around, obviously confused, until Marth spoke up "where are we?"

I was still too shocked to speak, so after a few moments of silence, Marth repeated himself, this time louder

I still didn't answer his question, but instead whispered "…holy crap" to myself

Marth asked one more time

I screamed (apparently not loud enough for my brother to hear) "HOLY CRAP!" and began to panic (no, I wasn't afraid!) _oh crap, oh crappity crap, crap! What am I gonna do? If there was one, I could hide them…but there's five! Oh crap!_

Though through my panic I realized that I must be the luckiest girl on Earth! Who else can say they've met real, live video-game characters? Then again, If I say that…I'll probably be sent to the loony bin…that wouldn't be good

I took a deep breathe "ok, you guys are on a planet called Earth, right now your in the land of America"

They all gave me a blank, perplexed stare

I sighed "alright, I'll put it a different way, your own a foreign and distant planet…very, very far away from where you guys live, ok?"

"ok, so how do we get home?" Link asked curiously

They all looked at me as if I had an answer, but I shrugged and said "I dunno, you could take a spaceship…'cept for the fact that you guys don't know the way home…and that our technology can't even get us to Mars…"

"so…were stuck?" Roy asked

"looks like it" I replied, then reality flooded back to me, no matter how much I wanted them to stay, I didn't know what to do with them

I hesitated for a moment then stated "um…stay right where you are, and don't touch ANYTHING"

I then ran up the stairs, tripping over my own feet as I did so, as I expected, my brother (Jesse) was laying on the couch playing his Nintendo DS (don't own)

"Jesse! You gotta come down there!" I yelled right in his ear, surprising him very much, just then a screen came up that said 'game over' on it, I grinned sheepishly as he scowled

"thanks a lot! Now I'm dead!" Jesse grimaced, then went back to his game

"JESSE! It's important! Um…something's wrong with the gamecube!" I lied

Jesse paused his game and looked up at me, now that I had his attention; I had to make up a story so he would follow me

"ok, first the screen went all fuzzy, then the gamecube started to vibrate violently, then it fell! It hit the ground right before I could catch it!" I said, using my lying skills, which were pretty good, but not great, I hoped it sounded believable

"what?" Jesse looked confused "let me go see" he jumped off the couch and started down the stairs

I stopped him at the doorway to downstairs "ok, Jesse, when we get down there, before you say anything, let me explain, okay?"

"ok" He responded bluntly, I got out of his way and he opened the door, we had to walk a few steps before we got into my playroom, which was where the 5 characters were

Jesse stopped when he saw them; I could tell he was shocked "I-I I thought your friends left…"

"they did. And besides I only had one friend over, not 5" I stated, then paused a moment "ok, here's what happened, the gamecube just started to flash bright blue! Then this big, swirling vortrexy-thingy came and they all appeared in a cloud of smoke!"

Jesse shook his head then spoke "wh-what? This is…weird…who are they?"

"Marth, Link, Roy, Kirby-"

"I know who they're _supposed _to be, but who's under the costumes?" he asked them, more than me

The five stared at him then Peach talked "what costumes? This is my normal outfit, what are you talking about?"

The rest of them nodded in agreement

"no, really, who are you?" Jesse inquired, refusing to believe that they were video game characters

They all said their names

"Jesse, I think these guys are _really_ from Super Smash bros.!" I whispered to him

"they can't be! They're not real!" my brother whispered fiercely back to me

"they ARE!"

"NO!"

"they are real! What do we do with them? We can't let mom or dad see!" I practically screamed

"it'll be about 3 hours before either of them gets home, we'll think of something" Jesse said, finally convinced they were most likely real

"I got an Idea!" I smiled "I'll hide Link and Kirby in my room, you take Peach, Roy and Marth!"

"why do I have to take 3 of them?"

"well, mom's upstairs most the time right? She's home the most and my room's upstairs! I'll have to be really careful not to get caught, even with only two of 'em!" I shouted

"alright, fine…but how will we hide them, I mean, where?"

"I dunno, I can put Kirby in my closet and Link under my bed, but that's it" I stated, thinking of other places to hide them

"I guess one of them could go in my closet…one." Jesse sighed

"well, this is probably too hard, but we could build a tree house and keep about two of 'em there…?" I suggested

"go right ahead and build a tree house" Jesse stated sarcastically

"how about the shed!" I beamed, maybe it'd be a good idea

"yah, we could shove Roy and Marth in the tool shed!" Jesse agreed with me (something that doesn't happen too often)

"hey, don't I get a say in this?" Roy and Marth said in unison, both looking very dissatisfied about living in a tool shed

I ignored them for now and continued "Peach could go in your closet then, ok? So, Roy and Marth in the shed, Peach in your closet, Kirby in my closet and Link under my bed"

I looked over at them "any objections?"

They all opened they're mouths to say something but I stopped them

"good, everyone's happy"

"I'm not! I don't wanna sit under your bed!" Link complained

"you won't have to all the time, just when I'm not in the room, kay?" Link grumbled in response but agreed anyways

"hey, why exactly do we have to hide?" Roy asked

"If you don't, and our parents see you, you'll be kicked out of our house and have nowhere to go and die of starvation"

Kirby grimaced at the word starvation, but everyone else gave me a confused look

_Duh, they're video game characters! They don't eat…well Kirby does but he's different _"never mind, it means you don't get enough food, but no one but Kirby has to worry about that"

They all gave me a puzzled nod

"alright, lets go let them see the places they'll be staying!" I ran up to Kirby and petted him, he didn't seem to mind, in fact I think he liked it!

I walked to my staircase, Kirby following then I motioned for Link to follow and he obeyed

Link stared in wonder as we walked to my room, in the middle of the hall, he stopped

"what's that?" Link said, looking at a white, spherical object hanging from the ceiling, after a moment of staring he jumped up and tried to grasp it

"hey, your ball's stuck on the ceiling!" Link exclaimed

I turned and saw what he was looking at and started to crack up "you idiot, that's no ball! It's a lamp!"

Link gave me a funny look as I walked to him "what's a lamp?"

I put my arm around Link's shoulder and smiled "you got a lot to learn, Link my friend"

After that we walked into my room, Link looked under the bed, luckily there wasn't a humongous clutter of crap like there usually was

Link took a good look around "I think you overdid it with the purple…"Link's eyes had stopped on a picture hanging up on the wall

Link walked closer to the wall and gazed at the picture, then looked at me, but I wasn't paying any attention, I was trying to get Kirby to stop eating one of my dream catchers

"is…is that…me?" Link asked, cocking an eyebrow at me

"hmn?" I asked finally getting the dream catcher out of Kirby's mouth, then my mind raced _oh snap! I forgot to take down the pictures of Link I had in my room! Crap! Ok, think of a lie, now!_

"why…of course not, it looks nothing like you besides the sword and tunic and fairy and hat and hair and ears and boots and face, but look…he's um…too tall and, he has earrings! Can't be you!" I stated nervously before tearing down any picture which had any relevance to Link on it

"looked like an older version of me…" Link muttered, and I pretended not to hear it, and went to get Kirby an apple or something like that

Link examined my room, and by examine I mean he practically tore apart my room, asking "what's this?" for just about everything

Kirby was giving me a very hard time; he kept on trying to eat everything! Once he ate me for a few seconds, then when I got out, Kirby had my hair! (Which was funny to watch cuz it was too long for him and he kept tripping over it)

Finally, Link was coming down to the end of his search, he grabbed a sketchbook from on top of my bed and began looking through it, but I tore it from his hands

"no no no" I shook my head "don't EVER look through one of my sketchbooks without my permission, got it?"

"why?" Link questioned

"because, my sketchbook is like my diary, but with pictures, so no looking!" I snapped, then went back to stopping Kirby from eating my TV

After successfully persuading Kirby to not eat my stuff, I walked up to Link "you about done turning my room inside-out?"

"yah, pretty much" Link replied, putting back the necklace he was tinkering with, then asked a question "so, what exactly is a lamp? You never answered me"

I pointed to a bedside light I had on my dresser, and said "this is a lamp, Link, now, watch this" I pushed on the switch of the lamp and it lit up

Link looked simply amazed by this act "how did you do that?"

I smiled "magic…no not really, it's called electricity, say it with me E-LECK-TRISS-IT-TEA"

"elec…tricity?" Link said slowly

"yah, you know how umm, when you rub your feet on a rug-" I was interrupted by Link

"what's a rug?" he asked innocently (don't you think they call rugs something else in hyrule?)

I sighed "this'll be harder than I thought" after mumbling that I said simply "the thing your standing on"

"anyways, when you rub your feet on a rug really fast, it creates something called static, and if you touch someone or something right after doing that, it shocks them, try it" I suggested

"ok" Link responded, then did as I told him to, except for when it came to the shocking an object part, he decided to test it on me

Link poked me when I wasn't paying attention, and I turned in shock (no pun intended) and yelled at him "not on me you idiot!"

After telling Link to make sure Kirby didn't eat anything while I was gone, I went downstairs to check on how Jesse was doing

And whaddya know! He had fixed the game-cube(which really hadn't been broken too bad) and was playing Super Smash bros. With Peach!

"JESSE!" I shouted, surprising both of them "you idiot! She's in the game! She's not supposed to find out she's in a game!"

They stared at me briefly for a moment and went back to their game

I sighed and walked over to them "Peach, aren't you the least bit creeped out?"

"why would I be?" Peach asked in her high-pitched girly voice "I'm not in this game!"

I looked at the screen again, Peach was there, but she was the brown-haired peach (or as I call her, Daisy!)

I smiled, so my brother wasn't as stupid as I thought he was "sorry, my bad, so Jesse, how did it go with Marth and Roy? They still upset?"

"yah, sure, they were upset" Jesse retorted briefly, he didn't like taking his concentration off the game

"good" I then ran back upstairs, hoping not to find my room empty

Luckily Kirby hadn't eaten anything, but what I found got me more upset than if I had found my room empty

Link was looking in my sketchbook.

I walked up to him slowly then grabbed the sketchbook from his hands, luckily he was only a few pages into it

He looked up at me smiling guiltily

"curiosity killed the cat" I growled before hitting Link over the head with my sketchbook, then shoved it under my pillow

"sorry" Link muttered, rubbing his head

I grabbed another one of my pillows and went to the hallway closet and grabbed an old sheet and blanket

"what are those for?" Link asked curiously

"your bed" I stated, then slipped under the bed and made it as comfortable as a bed could be, when under the bed "my parents will be home in an hour, I'll get you two a flashlight and show you how they work"

I then got another old pillow and put it at the bottom of the closet, so Kirby could sit and sleep on it

After that I demonstrated how a flashlight worked

Kirby was confused by it, so I had to teach him about it many times, and it got annoying

Then Link asked a question I thought he would ask, but hoped he wouldn't

"so, do I ever get to see anyone around my age besides you?"

I sighed _Link could meet my friends, but…I bet he wants some guy-friends…but that means he has to go to school… _"listen, Link you can meet my friends, but if you want friends who are guys, you have to come to school with me, which you can't"

"um, what's school and why can't I go?" Link inquired, very confused

"well, to be honest, you probably should go to school, but that means I would have to hack into the system and enroll you, which I'm not smart enough to do, and I don't know anyone smart enough to do it either"

"also" I continued "you'd have to change your name and get new clothes, then again you could borrow some of my boy-shorts and baggy shirts…"

"why would I change my name?"

"because, Link isn't exactly a normal name on Earth" just then I heard a car door slam shut, my parents were home _crap, they're early!_

"hurry, under the bed, Link!" I said while grabbing Kirby and putting him in the closet with another apple I had gotten for him earlier

I shut my closet door and jammed my prism in-between the two sliding doors it, so it would be locked if my parents wanted to go in my closet

As Link got situated under the bed I took a few boxes and put them in front of him and made sure he was out of sight

I sat on my bed, turned my fan on and began to draw, trying to look as natural as I could when my mom stepped in my door

"hi honey, just checking to make sure your okay" my mom said smiling

"I'm fine" I said, not looking up from my sketchbook "could you leave now? I'm kinda busy"

My mom left with a good-bye

I moved a box from under my bed so I could see Link "who was that?" he asked

"my mom"

"ok, so I should hide from her?" Link paused "what does your dad look like? I should hide from him, too, right?"

"well, he has black-ish gray-ish hair, a mustache and usually wears a blue hat" I paused to think for a moment then added "his hair is curly, too"

"um, ok" Link said

"ok, I'm going to leave to call someone, I'll be back in a minute, don't touch anything, and make sure Kirby's behaving" I then left to go call my friend (Sabrina) and tell her my amazing news, though she probably wouldn't believe me until she actually saw them

**WOO, that was fun to write, only bad part is, I can't write anymore until I see what Starrydreams13 does, please review**


	2. KIRBO! or Sleepover Part I

**The last chapter was written by PheonixXxwolf or Sonya/Sofa as some might know her by. I'm Starrydreams13, but you'll read that my name is Sabrina/brie, mostly Brie though**

**Okay, here's my chapter**

**Oh and this is written in MY perspective, not Sonya's**

"Brie!Phone for you!" my mom called from outside my door

"thanks mom" I said as I opened the door and took the phone "hello?"

"hey, it's me, Sofa, you will never believe me, but guess what?"

"um…what?" I asked

"super smash brother characters are at my house" I could tell she was trying her best not to scream

"you were right, I totally don't believe you" I stated doubtfully

"ask your mom if you can sleep over"

"alright" I covered the mouth part of the phone with my hand and yelled to my mom "can I sleep over Sofa's tonight?"

"what time would I have to drop you off there?" my mom called back

I uncovered the phone and asked my friend "Sony, what time would I get dropped off?"

"um…seven-ish, and for the time to get picked up in the morning, just tell her you'll call in the morning" Sonya responded

I told my mom all that information

"ok, you can go, but call me by 11 AM because Sam(my sister) and I are going to New York to see a play and your dad is going to golf and won't be back until 12:30 PM, ok?" was my mom's reply

"ok, thanks! Sofa, I can go, we just have top call her by 11" I declared happily

"sweetness, dude, your going to be _amazed _when you see who's her, your also going to love who's here"

"I'm sure I will, tell me" I said sarcastically

"you will. Jesse is hiding Peach, Roy, and Marth, though he shoves Roy and Marth in the tool shed when my parents are home, y'know, the really old and never used on-?"

"I don't love them" I interrupted "you know that"

"I was finished, stupid! Anyways, you're never going to believe who I'm hiding! I'm hiding…get this…Young Link!" Sonya then proceeded to do a fangirl-like squeal, and I got a little freaked out

"that's real nice, but I don't love Young Link either"

"I know, and I never got how you couldn't, but you will love the last person…KIRBO!" Sonya screamed so loud it was kind of unclear on the phone, but my heart skipped a beat anyways

Then I brought myself back to reality, Kirby doesn't exist, Sonya's just messing around with me

"he is so cute! Only bad thing is he eats everything, I ran out of apples cuz he ate 'em all"

"he would be so cute! If he was real that is, I seriously doubt you have him. Well, I gotta go pack, seeya in 20 minutes" I hung up the phone not even waiting for my friend to say bye

**20 minutes later**

"DING DONG!" I shouted as I rang the doorbell

"come on in" Sonya's mom opened the door for me "I'm going out to get pizza, is plain good with you?" (pizza is a tradition when I come over on Fridays)

Sonya ran out from her room and slid on her socks to the front stairs "hey Sabrina, bye mumsy" (yah, weird name my friend calls her mom to bug her)

"bye girls, don't burn down the house while I'm gone!" my mom walked out the door and closed it tight behind her

"we will" Sonya shouted just as her mom left ear-shot

"so where's "Kirby"?" I asked, smiling at my friend, knowing she was about to tell the truth that she had just been joking the entire time

"Kirby's in my closet, c'mon I'll show you" Sonya walked down her hall way and I followed her into her purple room

"whoa, tornado hit?" I looked around at all the stuff on the floor

"yah, a blond tornado named Link" Sonya responded sarcastically, then walked to her closet "here's Kirby"

I gasped and almost fainted when I saw him "OH MY GOD!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

I turned to Sonya and shouted "CAN I HAVE HIM!?!? PLEASE!?"

"maybe" Sonya said uncertainly "how will you get him home?"

"I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE, I WANT HIM!!!" I shrieked

"ok, whatever" Sonya shrugged

"yay! Hey, can he turn into that little pink box?" I asked, because that box is just so cute!

"no, and I don't want him to, you know how heavy that box is?" Sony asked

"um…no" I said

"neither do I, but if it's really heavy, it could break my floor, how would I explain a giant hole in the floor straight down into my brother's room?"

"oh, yeah, well-" I got cut off by Kirby, who was trying to eat me

"ahhhhhhh!" I screamed as Sonya was laughing her head off

After a few moments, Kirbo spit me out and he had my hair!

"woah, he even has my highlights!" I asked, beaming

"alright" my friend said between laughs "you've met the star of the show, in your opinion anyway, care to meet the rest?"

"alrighty, let's go" I said, smile never fading

**End of chapter 2, little short, but good enough, only thing I want to say to Starrydreams13 is "next time, type your own chapter!" because yes, I, PheonixXxwolf, typed this, bet you didn't know that**

**But anyways, good chapter by SD13, please review!**


End file.
